The conventional semiconductor chip structure is shown as FIG. 1. An adhesive layer 2 is coated on the upper surface of the base 1 and the chip(s) 3 may be adhered on the upper surface of the base via the adhesive layer 2. And then it is packaged by a potting compound 4. This structure is that the lower surface of the base 1 is exposed to the potting compound 4. That is, only the lower surface of the base 1 has better effect of heat dissipation. But the chip 3 has worse effect of heat dissipation due to being packaged in the potting compound 4 so that the chip 3 is easily damaged.
In order to solve the problem of the structure of FIG. 1, another semiconductor chip structure is disclosed, shown as FIG. 2. The adhesive layer 2 is still coated on the upper surface of the base 1 and the chip(s) 3 may be adhered on the upper surface of the base 1. A heat-dissipation plate 5 is attached on the chip 3. Of course, the heat-dissipation plate 5 is attached on the upper surface of the chip 3 via another adhesive layer 2. And then, it may be packaged by the potting compound 4. However, after packaging, there is only the lower surface of the base 1 exposed to the potting compound 4. Although the heat-dissipation plate 5 has the effect of heat dissipation, the chip 3 and the heat-dissipation plate 5 are still packaged in the potting compound 4 and the effect of heat dissipation is not good. After packaging, some operators try to clean the potting compound 4 on the heat-dissipation plate 5 to improve the effect of heat dissipation. However, the potting compound 4 on the heat dissipation plate 5 cannot totally be cleaned and the effect of heat dissipation may be blocked and is still not good enough.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.